Chronicles of a foreigner 1 (reboot)
by zerodyne
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the world of Tamriel? But it's not exactly the world you fully knew? If you found these journals then you must be reading this, follow my journey and struggles within this world.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Finding this journal was a blessing in disguise. I believed it to be a useless item I carried with me but in fact I've been using it to keep me sane.

I'll try and recall as best I can so I can put it down accurately. It was a day like any other, I had some down time after work and spent it with my two young daughters and my wife. Hours later my wife and i lay down to rest. I remember wrapping my arms around her and closing my eyes, then darkness.

It wasn't like I fell asleep, more like falling into a black abyss. At first I believed it was a nightmare and when I opened my eyes I would be greeted to my wife still sleeping beside me. Instead I found cold air brushing against my skin as my mattress had been replaced by something hard and even more cold than the air that whipped around me. I attempted to open my eyes only to be greeted with blurry and distorted objects. I believed I could make out a nearby table with candles on it however. The faint movement and orangish color told me there was flames and the dark brown under it definitely resembled a table in shape.

Movement in the center of my blurry vision brought me to try and focus. My eyes were adjusting as my skin began to burn from the cold. I was freezing and needed to find something quick. The moving object from a minute ago was a person clad in a thick looking black robe. Their hood covered most of their features and a scarf covered their face.

"So, your the one who answered my call? You don't look like much." The person sounded like an older man with something wrong with their jaw. They advanced quickly and draped something over my body, a large cloak similar to their's in size but it was brown and made of furs. I attempted to say something in thanks but my throat hurt in the attempt and all I could do was cough. "You should stay quiet for now. I'm not sure what plain of existence you came from but the journey will likely have had some effect on your body." The man explained as he brought forth a plate of what looked like bread and placed down a wooden cup of water. I sat myself up slowly and realized that I was naked. I wrapped myself in the fur cloak and stared down at the food. What was going on? How did I get here and what happened to my family?!

Before Panic could even set in I realized the pain in my stomach adding to the pain in my throat. First a bite of the bread then gulp of water. I repeated the process until both were gone and I could sit back a moment. The cloaked man just seemed to watch me without introducing himself or removing his hood. No one spoke for a while, I was able to adjust the large cloak to fit underneath me so my bare skin wouldn't be against the cold stone. My eyes finally began to work properly and I could finally make out the area around me: a large cave with two large wooden doors serving as the only entrance, a table with candles, some food and books. The place I was seated had a few stairs leading to it and I was in the middle of some circle. The circle had intricate symbols traced all around, something out of an anime I had seen before. It looked like it anyway, The air I breathed was harsher than what I was used to and I found myself short of breathe very often.

"It looks as though your fully awake now." The figure had seated itself in front of me when he had given me the food and water, but now he stood and began to walk down to the table nearby. It was then that I noticed what the books on the table looked like, one of them had the symbol for conjuration, a sign that was on the front of a video game case I had replayed recently. The same symbol that many associated the elder scrolls game Oblivion with. My eyes grew wide and the fear that I had put second above my body now rose. Where was I? How did this happen? Was this even real?! The only words that came out of my mouth were raspy and filled with pain. But they came out despite what my body protested, before I could even register what I was saying, "You have GOT to be shitting me." I cursed loudly.

"So you can speak now as well, a bit rough but you can speak." The robed figure nodded and I swear he smiled under the scarf. From the way the man spoke and his body demeanor that was hidden within the robes. I would have had to guess the man was an orc from the many races in the world known as Tamriel. If this was in fact one of the lands within that world from the game.

"W-where am I?" I gasped out while the man brought me more water. I gulped this cup down more quickly and felt the pain in my throat beginning to subside..

"You are in the southern part of Skyrim, just on the edge of the border to Cyrodiil. This continent is known as Tamriel, do you understand?"

"Y-yes. It's a bit much for me to take in. This is really a whole nother world?" My body shivered, but not from the cold.

"Yes, I don't know where you come from but I will do my best to explain and answer any questions you have after." The larger man offered a gloved hand. "Let's get you dressed first though. Explanations can wait."

(this will be the new beginning for my semi-popular series Chronicles of a foreigner, I hope everyone stays tuned for future updates about how I originally dreamed up this story. I will also tell about how this idea came to be in later chapters! My chapters will be longer and more detailed as the story goes on and I improved my writing skills.

if you enjoy the content please help support our content by going to our p a treon

wolfy_draggy

anything is appreciated and helps me continue to make content. the link will not stay on the post so please type in the user above for )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took a few hours in order for me to be able to use my legs properly. I used a wooden chair and the cloaked man for support as I attempted to get into undergarments, heavy cloth pants, and a heavy tunic. I fastened the fur cloak around me but it was too heavy for me to be able to walk around with it yet so i remained seated on the wooden chair. With a heavy sigh, I finished another glass of water before staring at the cloaked man. "I'm not sure what you had tried to do." I took a long pause as my breath was hard to catch. The cold air seemed to irritate my already pained lungs. "But why had you summoned me here." By what he had previously said I had gathered that he had attempted to summon someone or something. For what reason, though I hadn't the slightest clue. He hadn't spoken a word as I had gotten dressed.

"My name is Melkak. A medicine man of sorts." He bowed his head slightly then lowered the scarf to reveal a heavily scarred face. His lower lip slightly out from the tusks in his mouth. His left tusk was chipped and badly healed gashes were all around his face, making his nose slightly twisted and one dark brown eye left close. The light from the many candles around us revealed what could be his life story. However, instead of going into any more detail about who he was or answering my other question, he simply sat on another chair beside me.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked again, finding it easier to catch my breath after what seemed like an hour of silence.

"To fight." He stated simply with a shrug.

"W-what? To fight what? why?" My annoyance and panic clear. I couldn't fight! I barely worked a decent enough job to pay the bills and take care of my family! I wasn't overly strong or super smart!

"The world of Tamriel is in danger and I greatly fear that even the current heroes of this age cant turn the tide. A dark hand guides strong bodies and minds for its purposes." He pulled the nearby table a little closer to us with both hands then picked up the book marked with the conjuration symbol.

"Riddles? You're going to talk in riddles?" I groaned and placed my head in my hands. This wasn't happening. Why had this happened? Why me? I'm nothing special. I had a family that needed me back home! "Send my back!" My Legs found some strength as I brought myself to my feet but needed to steady myself on the table quickly.

"I cannot. I do not have that power. Nor enough strength to even attempt it now." He looked at me with what I believed to be a sad expression and shook his head as he spoke.

"I can't believe this..." I whispered before sitting back down. I bent over and pulled the fur boots he had placed by the chair earlier. The seemed well insulated and felt nice on my cold feet as I squeezed into them. "How can I get back then."

"I believe few may have the power to do that. I believe that if you devote yourself to the divines they may assist you. Or maybe a daedric prince if you offer them equal tribute or agree to whatever terms they place." He rubbed his chin then placed the scarf back over his face.

"That's really helpful. So I basically pray for a miracle or a curse." He sighed heavily and shook my head. I hadn't been the praying kind of man and didn't believe much in the ways of religion but these gods I knew well from my time playing the games.

"It would seem so, for you getting back to your world anyway. However, I need to tell you something important. The spell to bring you here may have had certain...effects on your body." He glanced at me with his eye.

"What kind of effects?" I had to ask as he had waited longer than needed to continue speaking.

"I believe that through summoning you here your body may be much stronger than normal mortals, sturdier as well. I think-" His voice was cut off abruptly as loud bangs were heard on the large doors leading to this room.

(So sorry for the big gap in the chapters and the shortness of this one. I will be posting chapters regularly after this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy the adventure!)

help support my content by going to our p a treon

wolfy_draggy

for some reason the site will not go in so please just type the user above)


End file.
